


Must Have Been The Wind

by Bellarke_trash04



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, Hero Bellamy, Im bad a tags:/, Multi, One Shot, Protective Bellamy, Worried Bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_trash04/pseuds/Bellarke_trash04
Summary: Bellamy hears the sound of a couple above him getting into a fight. He can't go back to sleep so he goes and asks the girl what he heard. She lies but in the end Bellamy and Octavia get the girl down into their apartment and out of harms way. They call the cops and the girl is safe.There is a song by Alec Benjamin-Must Have Been The Wind. It inspired this story and if you listen to the song, like most songs by him it's sad but it seemed like something I could work with. This is also the first fic that I'm posting so please be nice. Enjoy<3





	Must Have Been The Wind

Not even two minutes after Bellamy finally put his phone down and closed his eyes, there was a rustling upstairs. Not a rustling. Rustling is an understatement. It sounded as if someone had thrown a window at the wall just for the hell of it. A few seconds go by with a few words being yelled from the floor just above. Bellamy thought just for a second that he might have just fallen asleep and this was a dream. But then Octavia came into his room and looked up at the ceiling just like Bellamy. “Bell” her voice groggy from sleep said looking at her brother on his bed. “You gotta go up there.” just ask the words left her mouth there was the sound of a girl. “Please stop” the girl said, sounding as if she’d been crying.

That was the last straw. He threw the blanket off of him and found a shirt on his floor. He pulled it over his head and squeezed past Octavia. “Stay here. Don’t call anyone until I say so.” Bellamy said as he put his shoes on. Octavia nodded and went back to her room, leaving the door open. He went out into the hallway and to the elevator. He pressed the “second-floor” button and stood there. His ruffled hair and half opened eyes. He walked down the long hallway to the apartment that he knew was above his and knocked. Then waited. A short girl with beautiful blond hair and baby blue eyes opened the door just enough to slip out of her apartment and into the hall before closing the door behind her. 

He recognized her face. She’d been in the same elevator as him sometimes when he would leave for work. “Hi there?” the girl said. “Hey” Bellamy said. He just stood there looking at the girl. Her pink scrubs he always saw her in was replaced with a sweater that was zipped up to her chin and leggings and her socks. “My names Bellamy and I live in the apartment below you” Bellamy said rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “Clarke, and what brings you here Bellamy?” Clarke says curiously. Her curiosity doesn’t meet her eyes though. If not for that Bellamy would have thought he had the wrong apartment but sure enough the number on the wall beside her door was twenty-two. “I heard some glass fall. Is everything okay?” Bellamy asks. She shakes her head. “No glass up here. I think your ears are playing tricks on you.” Clarke said with a tight smile. “Thanks for caring, but I have to go back in. My boyfriends waiting.” Clarke said reaching for the handle. “You sure?” Bellamy asked. Clarke nodded. “ Wish I could tell you about the noise but I didn’t hear a thing. Must have been the wind or something.” Clarke says with a smile. Bellamy smiles back and isn’t convinced at all. He still goes back down stairs and into his room. 

There was no way he was going to sleep tonight. He couldn’t shake the feeling that he should help. Octavia came back into the room to see her brother laying on the floor. “Sooo, is everything okay?” Octavia asked hopeful. Bellamy shook his head. She sat down on the floor beside him. “You want me to call the cops?” Octavia asked. “No, we don’t have all the facts. She could have dropped a cup and been embarrassed to say anything.” Bellamy said with a shrug. “If that were what you were thinking you wouldn’t be laying on the ground. You’d be in your bed asleep by now.” When her brother didn’t move or deny her statement she tried something else. “What if it were me, Bell?” Octavia said grabbing his arm pulling him into a sitting position. “That’d be different you know it. Your my sister. Your my responsibility and I’d kill him and-” before he could finish Octavia slapped his shoulder. “If you didn’t know me. Just like you don’t know her. She could have an older brother.” Octavia said softly. Bellamy nodded. Just as he was getting up there was more yelling. Inaudible but obviously male. 

Octavia ran and got her shoes on just as Bellamy ran towards the door. By the time the elevator opened and he was in it Octavia was beside him in her tank top and basketball shorts. When it moved to the second floor before the doors were even opened fully Bellamy was out and fast walking down the hall. Octavia hot on his tail. He knocked on the door and Clarke did the same thing. Squeezing through the door and looking at him confused. “I think it’s in my apartment. Would you mind checking it out?” Bellamy asked innocently. “Ugh...yeah sure” Clarke said hurriedly and started walking towards the elevator. They got into his apartment and shut the door.

“Are you okay?” Octavia asked. “What do you mean? Bellamy I told you it was probably the wind.” Clarke said. Bellamy walked over to the window and opened it. “Clarke there's no wind whatsoever,” he said. Clarke suddenly became very interested in his floor. Even though he's sure they have the same floor plan. Bellamy sighed and walked over. Lifting her chin with his finger and thumb so she was looking at him. “Whenever you want to talk the doors always open. Octavia is always here. Your always welcome. Whenever you want to talk about what's going on, okay?” Bellamy says honestly. “Until your ready, ‘it’s just the wind.’” Bellamy said repeating her words. Clarke nodded. “You can stay here for a bit. We can call someone.” Octavia said from behind her. Clarke nodded again. “Yes please. But I want to go back up there. So I can be there to give a statement and so Finn doesn’t get mad” Clarke said. “We can go with you. Or wait until we hear them upstairs and go with you whatever you want.” Bellamy said putting his hand on her shoulder. She nodded and said she preferred the latter. 

They sat in the living room and talked for a bit. ‘Lean on Me’ plays on some Pandora playlist Octavia started playing softly in the background just as we hear pounding on the door upstairs. They all go up to Clarkes apartment and talk to the cops. Clarke shows the bruises that were being hidden by her sweater and Bellamy see a dent in the wall where Clarke says Finn threw a beer bottle at her. They handcuff him and take him to the station. They tell them all to have a good night and tell Clarke they’ll be in touch. Clarke hugs the siblings, thanking them and goes back into her apartment shutting the door behind her. But no before Bellamy and Octavia got her phone number. Just in case she would ever need them.


End file.
